mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
All new routes, extensions and changes made by mtamaster
This is a list of route changes that are made by mtamaster. Fleet renumbers *4300-4329=2970-2999 *2251-2304=2336-2389 *5987-6125=6000-6192 *0011-0015=100-149 *0016-0019=6910-6959 *7484-7850=1654-2090 *9500-9509=7484-7533 Added Fleets *Orion VII hybrid NG: 4279-4329 *Ecosavers: 1300-1389 *Orion VII CNG NG: 7820-7869 *Orion VII hybrid 3G: 1550-1653 *LFSA: 5987-5999, 5250-5252 *LFS: 8504-8507 *MCI D4500CT: 2251-2335 **2251-2310 MTA bus **2311-2335 NYCT *XDE60: 9900-9949 Express bus renumbering *X27=BM27 *X28=BM28 *X37=BM37 *X38=BM38 *X63=QM63 *X64=QM64 *X68=QM68 *X72=Bx12X *X76=B76X *X80=M35X *X81=Q81X *X82=M82X *X83=M83X *X84=Q74X *X85=M85X *X86=M80X New Depot moves 2019: MTA bus moves; B103 SC to WB, Q6/Q7 JFK to SC; Sunset Depot reopens for BM10, BM11, BM12, BM15. SC=95 buses and WB=70 buses 2019-2020: Possible closure of Amsterdam depot. Bx17, Bx21, Bx46 to WF (65), Bx18, Bx32 to KB (35), Bx33 to MH (25). New Hunts Point depot to open for depot replacement in 2021-2022. Hunts Point would take the Bx4/4A, Bx5, Bx22, Bx39, Bx46, Bx58, Q44 SBS. College Point has Q12, Q13, Q15/15A, Q16, Q19, Q28, Q48, Q78. Q6, Q7 to SC, Q3, Q5s, Q77, Q85 to JFK, Q20, Q76, Q25, Q34, Q65 to JA, Q4, Q84 to QV. 2020: Possible closure of Yonkers depot. BxM4, BxM11 to ECH and BxM1, BxM2, BxM3, BxM12, BxM18 to Kingsbridge. Bx16 GH to ECH, Bx10 KB to GH, Bx9+Bx32 KB to WF, Bx27+Bx36 WF to HP The Bronx *Bx1 runs LTD service everyday. Operates 24/7. *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 8:00PM **Saturdays: 8:00AM to 8:00PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 7:00PM *Bx5: All trips extended to Bay Plaza, some weekday summer trips to Orchard Beach. **Runs every 15 min rush, 20 middays *Bx6/46: Bx6 SBS only and Bx46 extended from Westchester Avenue to Washington Heights to replace Local. Bx6 SBS and Bx46 runs 24/7 between Yankees Stadium and between Prospect Av and Washington Heights respectively. *Bx6 SBS stops are: **Riverside Dr **W 157 Av **Amsterdam Av **River Av **Sherman Av **Melrose Av **Third Av **Prospect Av **Westchester Av **Intervale Av **Fox St **Southern Blvd **Seneca Av **Lafayette Av **Spofford Av **Halleck St **Food Center Dr **Viele Av **Ryawa Av **Farragut St **Hunts Point Market **155 Food Center Dr **Food Center Dr Terminal *Bx10/28: routes swapped between Norwood and Moshulu Pkwy/Bedford Park. Bx10 weekdays short turns to Bedford Park Blvd (6:30AM-8PM), main route to Williamsbridge via the "old" Bx28 route. *Bx13 extended from 149th Street to 136th Street and Lincoln Av. *No Bx15 LTD, a revived 8 train on the IRT Third Avenue line duplicates/replaces the Bx15 LTD in the Bronx. *Bx16 extended to Webster Avenue and 204th Street. *Bx18 extended from Grand Concourse to The Hub via old Bx2 via 165 Street and Melrose Av. *Bx20 runs on the M100 to Dyckman Street on the A + the old Bx24 to Moshulu Avenue; service expanded. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 10:15PM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 10PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 9PM **Bx22: Route cut back/extended to Kingsbridge Rd/Grand Concourse all times except nights. *Bx23 overhauled, now runs between Pelham Bay Park to Mt Vernon via 1-2; replaces W54 in Bee line. **Weekdays: 5:00AM to 12:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM *Bx26 Rush hour LTD between Bartow Avenue and Grand Concourse. *LTD stops include: **Bartow Avenue/Gunther Avenue **Eastchester Road/ Allerton Avenue **Throop Avenue **Williamsbridge Road (wb) or Boston Road (eb) **White Plains Road/Allerton Avenue **Bedford Park Blvd/Webster Avenue **Bainbridge Avenue **Grand Concourse *Bx27 Extended to Southern Blvd full time. *Bx28: Extended to Fordham Rd and Valentine Av, also converted into a weekday LTD only between Bartow Avenue and Bainbridge Avenue; late night service renamed Bx38. *LTD stops include: **Bartow Avenue **Eastchester Road **Dewett Pl **Boston Road **Bronxwood Avenue **White Plains Road **Webster Avenue **Bainbridge Avenue *New Bx37 Between West Farms Sq and Eastchester-Dyre Av station via Boston Road. **Weekdays: 6AM to 10AM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 10PM **Sundays: 8AM to 9PM *Bx39: No late night service *Bx40 LTD only between Randall Avenue and Jerome Avenue; late nights local. *LTD stops include: **Randall Av **Bruckner Blvd **Westchester Sq **Castle Hill Av **Unionport Rd (wb) or White Plains Rd (eb) **Morris Park Av **Boston Rd **Southern Blvd **Corona Av **Third Av **Webster Av **Grand Concourse **Jerome Av *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 10PM **Saturdays: 7AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8:30PM *Late Night Bx42 shuttle between Westchester Sq and Throgs Neck every hour. *Bx41 SBS discontinued, replaced by new Bx52 between Fordham Plaza and LGA Airport. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 1:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM *New rush hour only Bx43 for MTA Bus between Pelham Bay and Dyre Avenue via 4-3-2-3. ** Rush Hours: 6AM-9AM, 4PM-7PM *New Bx54 between Flushing and Lehman College; replaces Q44 SBS in The Bronx and Bx22 north of Fordham. Select weekday and all late night trips end at Fordham Plaza. *New Bx58 between Throgs Neck and QCC, via Tiffany Street, Bruckner Blvd, Lafayette Avenue, Cross Bronx, Tremont Avenue, Through Neck Bridge, Clearview Expressway, and Bell Blvd. Route runs: **Weekdays: 7AM to 8:30PM **Saturdays: 8AM to 8:30 PM **Sundays: 8:30 AM to 8:30PM *New Bx70 between Wakefield and Pelham Bay Park. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 1:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 11:30PM **BxM3: Peak service expanded; Sedgwick service replaced by BxM12 **BxM12: New peak hour express between Riverdale-262 St and Wall Street via Broadway, Van Corlandt Av, Sedgwick Av, Major Deegan, 5/Madison Avenue, 23 St, FDR, South St, Water St (downtown), and Pine/Wall St. Brooklyn *B6: New sunday service and added/modified LTD stops between 86 St and Canarsie. New stops include: **86 St **Bay Ridge Parkway **West 7/8 Street **60 Street **McDonald Avenue **Ocean Parkway **Coney Island Avenue **East 15/16 Street **Ocean Avenue **Brooklyn College **Flatbush Avenue **Nostrand Avenue **Albany/Glenwood Avenue **Kings Highway **Utica Avenue **Ralph Avenue/Glenwood Road **Flatlands/Ralph Avenue **East 80 Street **Remsen Avenue **Canarsie station, then all stops to East New York. **Sunday LTD runs from 7:30AM-9:30PM *B15: Three new stops in Queens: **88 Street **Cross Bay Boulevard **Cohancey Street *B33: Returns from 1990's death and runs between South Ferry and Prospect Park via Hamilton Avenue, Prospect Avenue, Prospect Park West/Southwest, and Parkside Avenue. Runs all times between South Ferry and 4 Av. Extension to Prospect Park runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 8AM to 9:00PM *B36/74: Seagate terminal created/moved to W 36 St and Bayview Av. *B39: Merged with B91/92. *B42: Extended from Canarsie to Gateway center terminal I. Extension runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 11:00PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 10:00PM **Sundays: 9:00AM to 10:00PM When the route is not going to Gateway Mall, it end at Spring Creek Towers. *B46: SBS extended from DeKalb Av to Myrtle Av, as well as added Fillmore Av stop. *B51: Revived route runs 7 days a week between Atlantic Avenue and City Hall, Manhattan via Livingston Street, Tillary Street, Flatbush Avenue, Manhattan Bridge, Lafayette Street, and St. James Place. Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 9PM **Saturdays: 7AM to 8PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8PM *B67: Cut to DUMBO terminal all times, Brooklyn Navy yard service is a new B102 between Williamsburg and Downtown Brooklyn. *B72: New route between Brownsville-Ralph Avenue and South Ferry via Eastern Parkway, Union Street, 3rd St, and BP tunnel. Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 7AM to 9PM *B74: Extended from Coney Island to Manhattan Beach. *B77: Revived route between Van Brunt St and South Ferry via Van Dyke St/Beard St, Lorraine St, Clinton St, and BP tunnel. Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 6AM to 9:15PM **Sundays: 8AM to 9PM *B82 SBS: Operates with weekend service: **Saturdays: 6AM to 10PM **Sundays: 7AM to 9:30PM *B84: Extended from New Lots Av to Broadway Junction via Pennsylvania Ave and Livonia Av. Expanded service runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 8AM to 8PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8PM *B91/92: New service between SOHO and Williamsburg via Delancey St and Williamsburg Bridge. B91 ends at Lorimer St/Bedford Av and B92 ends at Grand St/Watersbury St. Service runs: **Weekdays: 5:15/6:00AM to 11:00/10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:00/7:00AM to 10:00/9:00PM **Sundays: 6:30/7:00AM to 9:30/9:00PM *B101: Route between Bergen Beach-Avenue X and Kings Highway BQ station via Kings Highway, Avenue K, Bergen Av **Weekdays: 6AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 9:00PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 8:00PM *B102: See B67. **Weekdays: 5AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 9:00PM *B110: Added stops between Williamsburg and Fort Hamilton Pkwy, now in MTA bus as a LTD. *Stops includes: **Williamsburg Plaza **Lee Avenue/Taylor Street **Ross Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Keap Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Hewes Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Rutledge Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Bedford Avenue/Wallabout Street **Franklin Avenue/Wallabout Street **Classon Avenue/Flushing Avenue **Myrtle Avenue/Flatbush Avenue **Dekalb Avenue/Flatbush Avenue **Atlantic Avenue/4 Avenue **Union St/4 Avenue **10 Street/4 Avenue **Prospect Avenue/4 Avenue **McDonald Avenue/Fort Hamilton Parkway **39 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **43 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **45 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **49 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **11 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **12 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **13 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **14 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **15 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **16 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **17 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **18 Avenue/49 or 50 Street *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 12:00AM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 7:00AM to 12:00AM * Old Metro Apple bus routes brought into Williamsburg Depot, all routes via Battery Tunnel and in Manhattan via 6/5 Av and Church St/Broadway (super express via FDR and 23 St), ending at 5 Av-59 St: **BM10 to Bay Ridge at 97 St via 3/4 Av. **Inbound: 6AM-1PM **Outbound: 12PM-8PM **BM11 to Coney Island at Stillwell Av via 65 St, Bay Parkway, Cropsey/Stillwell Av. **Inbound: 5:30AM-8PM, 8AM-5PM **Outbound: 2PM-9PM, 2PM-7PM **BM12 to Bay Ridge at 77 St via McDonald Av, Fort Hamilton Pkwy, Bay Ridge Pkwy. (Evenings and Saturdays extended to 97 St to replace BM10) **Inbound: 5:30AM-1PM, 8AM-12PM **Outbound: 2:30PM-7PM, 3PM-7PM **BM15 to Coney Island Hospital via Bay Ridge Pkwy, Stillwell Av, 86 St, Av X/Z. **Inbound: 6:30AM-4PM, 9AM-2PM **Outbound: 1:30PM-10PM, 3:30PM-9PM ***BM15 via water st: Inbound: 6AM, 7AM, 8AM, 9AM; Outbound: 3:30PM, 4:30PM, 5:30PM Manhattan *M6: Brought back, southbound buses use 5th Av instead of 7th Av; replaces M55. *Route Runs: **Weekdays: 5AM-2AM **Saturdays: 5:30AM-1:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM-1AM *M14 SBS: New M14 Route between Gansevoort St and Kips Bay. Additional rush service to Chelsea Piers and short turns to 1 Av. Route Runs: **Weekdays: 5AM-12:30AM **Saturdays: 5:30AM-12:30AM **Sundays: 5:30AM-12:30AM *No M15 SBS, reverted back to LTD service between Harlem and Grand Street due to the T train duplicating much of the SBS line and stations. All locals end at Pike St terminal when LTD runs. *LTD stops include: **125 Street **116 Street **106 Street **96 Street **86 Street **79 Street **72 Street **68 Street **57 Street **50 Street **42 Street **34 Street **28 Street **23 Street **14 Street **9 Street **Houston Street **Delancey Street **Grand Street **East Broadway **Then all stops to South Ferry. *M34: Trips to Waterside expanded. Every 20 minutes rush, 30 min middays and all day Saturday, 40 min all day Sunday, and every hour all evenings and nights. *M39: New service between Grand Central and Pike/Division St via Essex St, Avenue B, 14 Street, and Park Avenue. **Weekdays: 6AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 7:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 7:00AM to 9:00PM *M46: New route between East Broadway and Lower East Side-FDR Drive via Canal Street and Grand Street. **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 9:00PM **Sundays: 8AM to 9:00PM *M98: Original 32 St terminal restored. Has added midday and evening service. *All stops on the M98 are: **34 Street **42 Street **50 Street **59 Street **68 Street **72 Street **86 Street **96 Street **106 Street **116 Street **125 Street **Amsterdam Avenue **St Nicholas Avenue **Broadway **178 Street (sb) **Fort Washington Avenue(nb) **181 Street **183 Street **185 Street **187 Street **190 Street *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM *M100: Rerouted and extended to Bx1 terminal via Bx7 route. *M101: New LTD stops between 116 st and 163 st. *Stops include 116 Street, Lexington Avenue-125 St, Amsterdam Avenue and 125 Street, 135 Street, 145 Street, 155 Street, and 163 Street *All stops on 125 Street. *M103: No Late night service. Queens *Q1: Jamaica Av branch replaced by weekday only Q86 service. No Jamaica Av service late nights and weekends. *Q5: LTD is now an SBS route between Jamaica and Rosedale LIRR Station. *All stops include: **Jamaica Center **Liberty(nb)/104 Avenue(sb) **109 Avenue **Linden Boulevard **Baisley Blvd **130 Rd(sb)/Farmers Blvd(nb) **Springfield Boulevard **225 Street **Francis Lewis Boulevard **Brookville Boulevard **136/137 Avenue **Rosedale LIRR Station *Q25/Q34: expanded Q34 service to Jamaica and Q25 fully LTD weekdays except evenings. LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6:15AM to 8PM *Q26: Extended from Fresh Meadows to Douglaston via H Horace expressway and Douglaston Pkwy. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:45 AM to 9 PM *Q27: Rush hour service runs limited north of H Horace Harding Exp, no local service at this time and replaced by new Q57 and weekday Q73. Bi-directional. *Q37B: Incorporated into a rush hour special between Kew Gardens and Ozone Park via Rockaway Blvd and 111 St. Regular trips not serving Aqueduct relabeled Q37. Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM-9AM, 4 PM-8:30PM *Q43: LTD route all times except late nights. *Q44 SBS: Simplified stops in The Bronx (all SBS stops made in Queens): **Bronx Zoo **Tremont Av **Hugh Grant Circle **Castle Hill Av **Brush Av **Lafayette Av *SBS runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 7:30AM to 11PM *Q50: Renamed Bx50. *Q52: Extended from Woodhaven to Woodside. *Q55: Extended from Kew Gardens to Jamaica Q54/56 terminal. *Q57: New route replacing Q27 short-turns via Bell Blvd between Hillside Av and QCC. Route runs: **Weekdays: 5AM to 11PM **Saturdays: 5:30AM to 12AM **Sundays: 7AM to 11PM *Q58: Midday LTD weekday service added. *Q62: new LTD MTA bus route between Jamaica Center and Long Island City Ferry. *Stops include: **Parsons Boulevard **Sutphin boulevard **Jamaica Avenue(eb)/138 Street (wb) **Queens Boulevard/Van Wyck Boulevard **Union Turnpike **75 Avenue **71 Avenue **67 Avenue **63 Drive **Woodhaven Boulevard **Grand Avenue **Hillyer St/Albion Av **76 Street **69 Street **65 Place **58 Street **48 Street **33 Street **Queens Plaza **23 Street **Then all stops to Ferry *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 7:30AM to 10PM *Q68: New LTD MTA bus route between Flushing-Sanford Av and 59 Street-1 Av, Manhattan. *LTD stops include: **1 Avenue/59 Street **63 Street/2 Avenue (eb) **2 Avenue/57 Street (wb) **Queens Plaza **Steinway Street **48 Street **Broadway **62 Street **73 Street(eb)/74 Street(wb) **81 Street(eb)/82 Street(wb) **89 Street(eb)/90 Street(wb) **Junction Boulevard **102 Street(eb)/103 Street (wb) **108 Street **126 Street **Main Street-Northern Blvd **Main Street-Kissena Boulevard *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 10:30 PM **Saturdays: 6AM to 10PM **Sundays: 7AM to 10PM *Q70: Extended from Woodside to Penn Station. Some trips still end at Woodside. *New stops include: **48 Street **Hunters Point Avenue **21 Street **3 Avenue and 36/37 Street **Park Avenue and 36/37 Street **6 Avenue and 36/37 St **Penn Station *Extension runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 8AM to 10PM *Q73: New weekday only route (Q83 to QV) between Queens Village and Jamaica; Q83 limited rush hours only with Q73 as local. **Weekdays: 6:20AM to 9 PM *Q78: New route between Throgs Neck-Ft Schyler and Flushing-Main St via Pennyfield av, Throgs Neck bridge, 26 Av, Bayside Ln, 29 Av, 154 St, and Roosevelt Av. In Flushing, it terminates at the N20G stop and picks up at the Q17/27 terminal. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6:45AM to 9:00 PM **Saturdays: 7:15AM to 8:15PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8PM *Q83: No late night service to Queens Village LIRR. *Q86: New LTD route replacing Q36 to Little Neck via Hillside Av, Springfield Blvd, Jamaica Av, and Little Neck Parkway. LTD stops include: **165 St bus Terminal **169 St **179 St **187 Pl **199 St **Francis Lewis Blvd **212 Pl **Springfield Blvd **Queens Village LIRR Then all stops to Little Neck. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 9PM *Q89: Reconfigured to run from Jamaica at Hillside Avenue and 169 St to Cross Bay Blvd via Linden Blvd. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5AM to 12:30 AM **Saturdays: 5AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 5AM to 12:30AM *Q103: Extended to Long Island Ferry. *Q105: New service between Long Island Ferry and Queens Zoo via Jackson Avenue, Northern Blvd, Broadway, Roosevelt Avenue, and 111 Street. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 7AM to 9PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8PM Staten Island *X23 and X24: under NYCT. X23, X24 run: **Inbound: 5AM-8:30AM, 5:10AM-8:35AM **Outbound: 2:45PM-7:30PM, 2:30PM-7:30PM *S42: Midday service every 30 min. *S57: New dorp loop discontinued: use Oakwood Heights or Oakwood terminal for connecting lines. *S74/84: Extended from Bricktown Mall to Tottenville, Hylan Blvd; off peak trips still run via the mall. **S84 service expanded and runs to Tottenville; S74 ends in mall at this time. *S78: Service cut back to Tottenville station, service to Bricktown mall replaced by extended S74/84. *S59/89: S59 cut to Eltingville at all times, S89 extended to Tottenville in order to replace S59 service. Extension runs whenever in operation, which includes midday service as well (S89 runs 5:20AM to 10PM) *S80: New Newark Link SBS service between Port Richmond and Newark Liberty Airport. Stops include: *Port Richmond/Richmond Terrace *Albion Place *Walker Street *Forest Avenue/Morningstar Road *South Avenue *Goethals Road North *Newark Terminal A *Newark Terminal B *Newark Terminal C *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5AM to 1AM **Saturdays: 5:30AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 5:30AM to 12:00AM Specials **X72: Summer weekends only route between Inwood-207 St and Orchard Beach, stopping at all 207 St stops and Fordham Plaza only. **X76: Summer weekends only route between Flatbush Avenue Station and Jacob Riis Beach, stopping at Kings Plaza only. **X81: Revived in the same route between Woodside and Randall's Island. **X82: Revived in the same route and extended to Van Corlandt Park-242 St, stops at 207 St and 231 St. **X83: Yankees Stadium special running to PABT and Penn Station. **X84: Shea Stadium special running to Grand Central Station and PABT. **X85: Revived in the same route to GW bus terminal. **X86: Revived in the same route, stops at Bway, St Nicholas/145 St, and Lenox Av. Frequency Below is a list of headways of most routes listed above. Some routes that were not included in the above lists are also included. The headways are measured by minutes. Bold shows the combined headways of two routes or branches. This also applies to LTD variants and short turns.